


Take a Dip

by diruuo



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, gay gay gay gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diruuo/pseuds/diruuo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short ooc dumb thing, Altaïr is a little hydrophobic and Malik is gonna help him with that...i was gonna put kissing in this but it didn't work right</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Dip

"It isn't going to bite."

Altaïr glared at Malik from the shore, shifting his weight from side to side uncomfortably. "I know that!" He spat, chewing his lip as he approached the bank with caution.

Malik rolled his eyes, wading out of the water. He carefully took Altaïr's hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "The water will barely reach your neck." He said. "I promise you won't drown."

The Master Assassin drew a breath and let Malik lead him into the water. He closed his eyes, immediately not liking the feeling. Malik watched his expression. "I'll never understand how a master such as yourself can be so afraid of a liquid."

" _Liquids_ can be dangerous," Altaïr argued.

"More dangerous than a knife in your back?"

Altaïr huffed. No more words were said after that, and Malik managed to get him into the deepest part of the water without drowning. He showed the brunet how to tread water correctly until they were both exhausted. An hour and several hundred obscenities later, Altaïr quickly swam back to the shore, Malik not far behind.

"Never again," He decided, plopping down on the sand and leaning back to look at the setting sun.

"Not so fast, novice." Malik replied with a grin. "I haven't even taught you how to _swim_ yet."


End file.
